


The Slytherin Carousal

by Dramione84



Series: M for Murder [12]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-27 23:47:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8422360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: A rowdy gathering leads to an eye-opening piece of information...that leads to an even bigger argument. With emotions running high, can Hermione and Draco comes to their senses? Can be read as a sequel to The Brotherhood or as a standalone one shot





	

_**Carousal** :_ noun; describes a rowdy gathering that involves drinking too much alcohol.

**Friday 2nd May 2008  
** **Orto Di Venezia, Italy.**

Forgoing tradition, the friends had decided to remain in Italy this year rather than return for the annual Battle of Hogwarts Gala. With Draco and Hermione's second wedding anniversary the following Tuesday, they had opted to have a quiet family gathering instead.

Quiet being the operative word, Hermione mused dryly, as she poured herself another glass of prosecco. The evening had started off quiet, with a long, drawn out dinner. Arthur and Molly were visiting and had offered to have Cosimo and Scorpius in the little cottage that Blaise remodelled for them to use as a holiday home. After dinner, Hermione and Pansy had walked the little distance with the couple, their children in their arms. Arm in arm they had returned, heads bowed together in quiet confidence as they had made their way along the cedar grove. Approaching the steps that lead up to the terrace, they frowned at the noise. Clearly Blaise, Theo, Draco and Ron had decided that with no children around they could be as rowdy as they liked.

"Okay, okay, I have one…" Ron hiccuped, gesturing with his tumbler of Firewhisky. "Down on the quidditch pitch, fourth year."

Draco grimaced.

Blaise caught his look, raising his eyebrow.

"Dear Merlin, give me some credit for class," Draco informed him.

Hermione tutted into her glass.

"What about you girls then?" asked Theo, pointedly looking at Hermione while Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Seriously?" Pansy complained, pouting.

"That look only works on Ron," Theo winked, turning to Draco who had kicked him under the table. "Ow much?" he hissed before turning away. "Well, my best night wasn't only with a girl," he winked.

"What?" Hermione all but shrieked, almost choking on her drink.

"Go on!" called Ron, who poured himself another whiskey.

Theo grinned, missing the look that passed between Blaise and Draco, or the almost terrified expression on Pansy's face.

"Well…." he began, frowning as he thought, the memory very hazy. "It was sixth year. Draco drank a lot that year," he nodded, throwing a knowing look at Hermione who gulped, her gaze drifting over to her husband before focusing back on Theo as he continued.

"One night we were all sat around the common room, passing a bottle of Firewhiskey around that Draco got the houselves to smuggle in. We were pretty drunk and there was this girl. All dark hair, lusty eyes, creamy skin and lushous legs. Curves in all the right places," he grinned, demonstrating curves with his hands.

"Well, let's just say it was a _good_ night," he winked.

"You all had the girl then?" Ron asked, Hermione grimacing at his crassness.

"Oh yes, and each other," Theo chuckled, knocking back the drink.

"Who was the girl?" Ron pressed, intrigued.

"I really don't remember," Theo frowned as he tried in vain to remember.

"Well, one of you must remember?" Ron scoffed, looking round.

"No idea," Draco replied, eyes focused on Hermione, holding her gaze.

A quiet voice spoke up in the ensuing silence.

"It was me."

.

Draco pounded on the door to his suite. He wanted to throttle Theo but he needed to make things right with his wife first. "Come on, Hermione. Open the damned door," he shouted. Finally, he slumped to the floor, his back pressed against the door, thumping his head softly against it. Inside, Hermione sat in the same position, ignoring the angry tears that made their way down her cheeks. She tried to rationalise her feelings, her anger, her jealousy, but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't be angry about something he'd done as a teenager. Besides, they were married and had a child now. There was absolutely nothing there between him and Pansy. And she couldn't judge, not really, could she. After all, she had been with Blaise, but that was it wasn't it? She thought as she furiously scrubbed the tears away. She wondered if he thought it was the same, passing her around like they had Pansy. She thudded her head back against the door, feeling him start pounding on the door again. He had been trying to get in for the last ten minutes but she wasn't ready to face him. Not yet.

.

"Hermione, seriously. Just open the door, please," he begged, turning and leaning back to bang his head on the door once more. Only he didn't actually feel his head connect with the door. The next thing he felt connect with his head was the floor as Hermione stood over him.

"What are you doing down there?" she asked, hands on hips.

He scrambled up off the floor, rubbing his head. "Remember the night I proposed? I fell right through that door too, and you were glaring at me in much the same way," he smirked.

Hermione's face was unmoved as she continued to glare daggers at him.

"Come on, love, talk to me."

"Is that you're thing? Passing girls around?"

Draco frowned, confused. "What?"

Hermione said nothing as his eyes widened with realisation.

"Is that what you think?" he asked her quietly.

"I don't know what to think Draco. Two years, TWO FUCKING YEARS we have been married and I find out THIS. What else do I not know about? What else went on in that common room?" she screamed.

"That's enough," he roared, "You cannot punish me for what I did that year. You of all people know how hard that was for me. What I had at stake."

He paced the room growing all the more angry.

"Merlin, Hermione," he cried, exasperated, pulling at his hair. Hermione crumpled on the floor, tears streaming down her face.

A pop resounded around the room causing them both to look in the direction of the sound. There on the dresser sat a white box.

.

Opening the box, they took out the now familiar contents. Each with their scrolls, Draco with his Ogden's and Hermione with her wine, settled different ends of the room. Draco slouched on the bed, unrolling the scroll as he settled back against the cushions. _Seriously,_ he wondered, chucking two away, _how many throw cushions could anyone possibly need on the bed?_ He looked up at Hermione who was sat on the chaise lounge next to her dresser, quietly seething as he threw the cushions on the floor. If it wasn't for the silencio, she would be yelling at him for sure.

_Draco,_

_Oh dear, we're at it again. I really hoped we'd never need more than one of these boxes, but here we are. I shouldn't be surprised really, considering it is us after all, but I'd hoped not to anyway. Here I go blathering on when there's important things to be said…_

_I'm sorry. You know I am, so very sorry. I just get so caught up in the moment that my mind sort of goes into overdrive and out comes the most horrible things from my mouth. Even after all this time I still get sucked into the anger._

_I love you desperately, Draco. No fight will ever change that, not this one, or even the next inevitable one. Just know that I love you and that after we calm down, I'll crawl into your embrace once more because that's where I belong._

_Love always, Hermione_

Glaring, as he threw the cushions on the floor, she realised that if it wasn't for the silencio, she would be yelling at him right about now. Which, she supposed, was the point really; they had agreed to this charm for a reason. She sipped her wine as she read.

_Hermione,_

_I guess this means we're fighting again, if you're reading this, I mean. At least I get some of Odgen's finest out of this. Don't give me that look, you know how I feel about this. Either way, I don't want to fight with you, ever, so here we go._

_I'm sorry...for whatever is is that I've done to upset you. It was probably hurtful and you know I don't explain myself very well. I'm more of a "do now, think later" kind of person. Regardless, I love you dearly and hope we can work through this._

_Please, forgive me...I want to wrap you in my arms and show you exactly how much you mean to me._

_Always, Draco._

She rolled her eyes at the second line, looking up, only to see a soft smile on his lips, as his fingertips touched her words. It wasn't often that she caught a glimpse of him metaphorically naked, completely unmasked. Usually that only happened when they were in bed, but every now and then, when he thought no one was looking, that Malfoy Mask dropped. She smiled and carried on reading, her heart fluttering, skin covering with goosebumps and causing her to tremble. It was a short piece. Only ten lines. Short. To the point, like Draco. The words didn't exactly match what had made her rage boil over, but since they couldn't predict their fights in advance, the words didn't really matter. What mattered was the emotion; reminding each other why they were in this together, no matter what. That the love they held for each other was boundless and unconditional. She didn't realise she was crying until the tears fell on her hands, misting her vision, as she rolled the scroll back up. Looking up, she saw Draco, her Draco, her husband, watching from the bed. The silencios melted away as Draco opened his arms.

"Come here."

* * *

**A/N:** For those of you who haven't read "The Brotherhood" you won't be familiar with the fight box...originally Draco and Hermione had one for their first fight, however, knowing their history and potential for many spectacular fights, they agreed to write several. This is one of them. Thank You once again to xxDustNight88 who didn't just beta for me but collaborated on this piece from start to finish and Draco and Hermione's letters are entirely her work. She also wrote the summary because I am completely crap at them lol Go take a look at her amazing writing because if you think this is feels central, it has nothing on Teardrops and Teacups... seriously, head to costco and buy bulkloads of tissues before you stop by ;) D84


End file.
